With increasing demand for more information to be supplied to homes and/or businesses, many network communication providers are switching or upgrading their networks to high-speed communication signaling protocol, such as Digital Signal 3 (“DS3”) or T3. High-speed communication signaling protocol typically enhances bandwidth and speed for audio, video, and data transmission to/from homes and/or businesses. For the mobile communication industry, wireless providers are transitioning from a traditional GSM, Ethernet, packet-based data services, and/or 2 G wireless service using T1 interfaces to more data intensive 3 G or 4 G services. With exploding growth of mobile users as well as wired data communication, users and carriers are trying to meet such growing demand with fatter pipes as well as altering traffic quality of service (“QoS”).
A conventional packet-switching network typically offers finite bandwidth capacity for transporting information or packets between sources and destinations. When a packet travels through a communication network from a source to a destination, it could encounter various problems such as packet drop, packet jitter, out-of-order packet delivery, arrival delay, and so forth. The performance of a communication network can vary depending on the number of users or traffic loading associated with the network. For example, with relatively heavy loading on shared network resources, the throughput or bit rate that can be provided to certain data streams or flows can be too low for voice, video, and/or multimedia services when all data streams or flows have the same traffic priority. When a traffic priority for a particular path or flow is set, the priority typically does not change until a carrier decides to update.